1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wiring board mounting structure of an image shake correcting apparatus, and in particular, relates to a flexible wiring board mounting structure of an image shake correcting apparatus (image-stabilizing apparatus) for connecting a image-stabilizing element (e.g., an image sensor or a lens element), which is moved in a direction to correct/stabilize image shake upon the occurrence of image shake, to a control circuit for image shake correction control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional lens units which incorporate an image shake correcting apparatus for driving an image sensor to move (in a direction opposite to that of the shaking motion) when an image shake correcting operation is performed, an image sensor (image pickup device) and another circuit provided inside a camera body (e.g., a circuit for driving the image sensor or processing image signals captured by the image sensor) are electrically connected to each other via a flexible wiring board (flexible printed wiring board; hereinafter referred also to as a flexible PWB) (see Patent Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2007-116481 and 2006-157833).
In the related art, a flexible PWB is laid outside of a stationary barrel, to which the image shake correcting apparatus is fixed. However, such a structure increases the size of the camera and also requires a long flexible PWB, which causes attenuation of signals sent through the flexible PWB, renders the signals susceptible to noise and also causes electrical loss.